


She loves you. I can feel it even now.

by alchemist17



Series: but Father, I wouldn't be here without you [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Menstrual Fingering, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: nsfw ficlets for Emily/Corvo. chapters one to four follow from 'she sees more than she is telling'see chapter summaries for more details





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> female oral sex, male masturabtion, menstrual fingering

That night they share a bed again.

Corvo doesn't sleep; he's slept long enough. Beneath his arm Emily sleeps fitfully, keeps waking to clutch at his shirt. Each time he kisses her back to sleep, pulling her tight to his chest. And while she sleeps he touches her, runs his hands over the skin he’s never allowed himself to touch.

Over the swell of her breasts beneath the silk, the curve of her hip. He gently pulls one of her thighs over his, slides his hand from the back of her knee up to her rear. Corvo trails his hand forward, along her firmly pressed together folds. And then into the curls, coarse and tightly wound.

Emily presses closer, rocks into his hand. Her breath hitches, evens again as she relaxes. Corvo pulls her gown back down, wraps an arm around her back.

 

It makes him uneasy, how quickly everything settles down. They commission gravestones for Alexi and the other guards that had been killed, they write letters to their families. They hire replacements and start repairs. Emily holds court and Delilah’s massive painting watches them all. The court empties, and they wave the guard away. Emily leans against the back of her chair, tips her head back to look at him upside down.

“Corvo?”

“My Imperial Majesty?”

“Do I have any other engagements today?”

“You do not.” Corvo knows what she’s angling for.

She’s bolder in her affections than Jessamine ever was, ever could be, shielded by their familial relation. There are still rumors, of course.

“Come here then.”

He leans on the back of the chair to kiss her.

 

His pet rat is Emily's now. The rat has more white than any of his have before. Corvo watches it run across the floor, bright in the moonlight as she visits the hidden room. Corvo used to be able to feel the pull of the runes through the walls but he feels nothing now. Until the rat climbs onto the bed, clambers onto his stomach.

The rat's eyes glow as they look at him, and Emily holds the form a moment longer before revealing herself. She looks pleased, more suited to this seat than her throne, and the rat hops down to the discarded tray of food on the floor. 

She’s wearing a nightgown, and he can feel her on his chest, wetness seeping through her hair and into his. Emily looks at him, touches a hand to his stubble.

Jessamine had liked him smooth, liked his hair long and soft.

But Emily likes him rougher.

So he grabs her rear, urges her to move forwards. Emily rises to her knees, settles over his face. She drops the gown, leaves him in a pale shadowy world.

It’s been a long time since he’s touched anyone. But like climbing and killing, it isn’t something one forgets. Corvo starts by pressing the flat of his tongue over where her labia are barely parted. Her skin parts for him, as sweetly as if it was made just for him. He licks her again, using the point of his tongue to push at her entrance. Corvo can feel himself start to react. One of his hands leaves her rear, and he feels her body twist to see where it goes.

“Not yet.”

“Emily…”

“I want to watch.”

Corvo squeezes, making her push forward against his face.

“What, you can’t wait a couple minutes?”

He shakes his head.

“You didn't have to wait at all.” She says softly.

Corvo doesn't argue. He does as she wants and brings his daughter to her climax. He imagines her head tipped back, eyes wide, like he'd seen once. This time she gasps too, a noise she’d previously hidden behind her hand. Her hands rest on the pillow beside his head as she pants. She slides off his face, sits with one leg draped over him still.

“Can I touch myself now?”

“You may.”

Emily lays beside him, head resting on his chest. He pulls at the knotted string of his trousers, loosens the lacings until he can push them down over himself.

“Have you ever seen one before?”

“Not a real one. I’ve seen them in books, and I’ve heard people talk but…” She wrinkles her nose. “Do they always look like this?”

“No.”

Corvo wraps his fingers around himself, strokes upwards to urge a drop of precum from the tip. She gasps, hand reaching out before she hesitates.

“What is that?”

“I get wet too, makes it easier to touch. But there isn’t usually enough.” He brings his hand to her face. “Lick?”

Emily does, and she feels warm when he touches himself with the wet hand. She watches, as intently as she has every lesson he’s given. Her hand on his chest starts to move downwards, over the hair until her hand joined his.

The skin there is warmer and softer, somehow, than the rest of him. Emily thinks she can feel his pulse through the skin. Corvo’s arm around her tightens as they touch him.

They make him come, and Emily pulls her hand away.

“That-that was sudden. And messy.” She swipes some fluid from the tip.

“I was made from this.” She says to herself. 

The gravestones arrive and they lay them over empty graves. Delilah's painting is unpinned from its frame, rolled up and put away. Corvo wants to destroy it. 

The trees are cleared from the chapel, the holes in the roofs are fixed, and Emily makes her first speech since.

She tells the people who Delilah was, how she lived, died, and lived again. Says how she'd have liked to be able to know her, apologises to the people and promises to repair the damage done to the city by Delilah’s coven.

The people, despite previous anger, welcome her back to her throne as they did years ago.

Afterwards they stand together on the battlements, watching the ferries cross the bay. There are guards around, but Emily has no qualms about tucking herself beneath his arm. She does squeeze his bottom briefly, however.

“Your mother would be proud. I am.”

 

She's bleeding.

Corvo wakes, reaches out for her. Every time he sees her in his head, blood spilling from her veins into their mattress, him having failed another Empress.

And every time she is unharmed and cups his face, apologies for waking him. 

Emily moves to stand. He pulls her back.

“I hear pleasure can dull the pain.” He puts his hand to her lower stomach and she sighs, even the simple heat of his hand easing the pain.

“But that’s…” She doesn't quite know what to say. 

“I'll handle the mess, if you want me to.”

Corvo doesn't touch her intimately without asking, never surprises her. It's sweet, if a little frustrating, but she supposes it's for his safety.

That would be one for the books, Empress murders her own Royal Protector.

“Do it.”

He glides his hand up her thigh, along the top of her underwear. Slides his fingers beneath the red fabric, down through the stuck together curls. Corvo’s fingers slide slickly through the blood, over the sensitised skin. His fingers press over her clit on his way downward, three fingers sinking between her labia.

“Has anyone ever touched you here?” Corvo is the first, he's certain. But he's about been prideful of his achievements, especially when it comes to Emily. 

“No one's touched me.” She turns to look at him above her. “I've never wanted anyone else to touch me.”

He kisses her. She's so good for him that he eases a finger into her, feels the blood leak out alongside. He presses the heel of his hand to her clit and she jolts against him. Corvo’s touch is a little soft for her liking and she grabs at his wrist, pressing his hand against her.

“Harder.”

He kisses at her neck, pushes another finger in beside the other.

“Are you going to fuck me?”

Corvo groans, and his hips press into her briefly.

“Later.”

“Now.” Emily whines. Her fingers tighten on his wrist and he has to grit his teeth at the pain.

But it isn't going to break, so he allows it.

“I want you Corvo, come on.”

He shushes her, works his fingers faster.

“Corvo, Corvo, Father…” Emily whines when she comes.

“Is that better?”

She nods. “What about you?”

“Go to sleep, love. I'll handle everything.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He carefully extracts his hand, tucks the blankets tightly against her back in his absence.

Corvo heads to the bathroom, shoves his bloodied hand down his trousers. Smears his daughter's blood over his prick, warm and wet and staining his skin. He pulls his cock out, looks down at dark blood on his skin. Let's his head tip back against the wall, eyes closed as he makes himself come.

Afterwards the water runs pink, and he keeps his hands under the tap until they turn numb. Then Corvo goes back to bed, wraps himself around his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaginal sex, no pregnancy risk, brief come eating

Emily has her arms and legs wrapped around him, face buried in his neck. She can feel him though the fabric of his trousers, wet and rough against the delicate skin. Sometimes they rut against each other like this until they're sore, and spend the next week rubbing balm into the other's chafed skin.

But this time Emily is certain, and when Corvo pulls back she pulls hurriedly at the laces of his trousers. Skin touches skin and Corvo hisses. 

“Emily, what are you doing?”

“You know what I'm doing.”

He sits back on his knees, leaving her bereft.

“I've been drinking that herbal tea the maids recommend.”

“How did you hear this?”

“I was in the vents. I'm not silly, I know what people say about us.”

“And what do they say?”

“That you've got a huge cock. 

“Em-” Corvo sighs. “You've seen it, you know it's not that big.”

She sits up, takes his face in her hands. “But the face you made was funny.”

He rolls his eyes.

“This tea, is it reliable?” He asks. He's taken the hem of her nightgown in his hands.

“One maid did get pregnant, but she probably forgot to take it one day.” Emily lets him pull the gown over her head, lets him push her back to the bed. 

“I'll remind you.”

“I bet.”

Emily's pale, skin tinged yellow by the light of the fire. She's regained a little of the puppy fat she'd lost in her enforced exile, the muscles of her biceps pulled taut with her arms behind her head. Her legs are still spread around his knees and between them she's glistening. Corvo’s trousers sit low on his hips, the head of his cock poking out from the laces.

“Corvo, you know how good it's going to feel. Don't you want to do that for me?”

Her labia are parted, swollen and slick. Corvo can feel his resolve fading. “Won't my fingers do?”

Emily huffs. “They would, but I don't want your fingers.”

“What do you want?” He finishes undoing the laces, letting his cock spring free.

Emily bites her lip. He leans forward, sets his weight on his elbows. His cock is laid against her, hot even against her heated skin. 

“I want you, Corvo.” Emily wraps an arm around his lower back, holds his hips close. She puts her left hand to his face and he turns to kiss the palm.

He sighs, eyes closed as he rubs his face into her hand.

“I want you too.” It's an admission Corvo hasn't made for years.

He tries to look down but they're too close to see. He doesn't want to move his arms and he doesn't want Emily to move her Marked hand from his face.

So Corvo simply pulls back, resigning himself to poking around blindly. Instead the head of his cock finds her entrance easily, and they fit together like they were supposed to. Emily tucks her feet behind his thighs, urges him closer until they are complete. They rest their foreheads, the tips of their noses together.

“Is that as good as you hoped?”

Emily nods vigorously. “It's like you were made for me.”

He kisses her, adjusts the set of his knees.

“Love,” He brushes back her hair. “you were made for me.”

Her breath catches at the thought. “Yes, yes I was.” She groans, pulling him close as he starts to move. “We're supposed to be together.”

Corvo doesn’t think it’s true. It’s unnatural, but so was the way they’d defied time and space to save each other. He says nothing, closes his eyes. 

The hard won stamina of his youth is long gone and Corvo, ears trained to his daughter's voice, cannot block her out.

“Stars, Corvo. I didn’t really think it’d feel that different.” Emily can’t keep still, keeps pushing her hips back against him.

“Sweetheart, you’re going to finish me if you keep this up.”

“Finish then.” She says in his ear. Her hand leaves his face and he mourns its loss.

But then he feels her knuckles, the tips of her fingers against him. Emily’s touching herself, using him for pleasure. He wants to be good for her, wants to do everything she’s asked, wants to-

“Corvo,  _ father,  _ come for me.”

“You shouldn’t call me that, not now.” He protests, but his stomach tightens traitorously.

Emily grins. He’s got a sinking feeling, only not quite. It feels more like he’s floating. In the end he cannot disobey the command of his empress. He comes. Emily giggles, squirms, and for a moment she sounds much younger.

Corvo lazily kisses her back, keeps rocking into her. She comes, fingers digging into his back and breaking their kiss to gasp. He hisses as she clenches around him, wrinkles his nose when he feels his come leak out between them. His cock slips out and Emily’s hand reaches down to touch.

She slips her fingers into herself, warmer and wetter, wider than she’s used to.

“That was good.” Emily tosses her hair back, looks at him, pops her fingers in her mouth.

Corvo groans. “I’m too old for this.” He slumps onto his side, let’s Emily snuggle into his chest and pull his arm over her.

She runs her fingers through his hair, through the dark and the greying strands. She clenches her pelvic muscles just to feel the trace of him inside her.

“I love you.”

Corvo’s eyes are closed and his breathing is deep. But even in sleep he hears her, squeezes her.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is probably it dudes! i wont say i'm never writing more but... im sorry kids. have a super swell winter time
> 
> It's approx twelve hours later and already I'm like... I could do with more. So quick question  
> How do we feel about impregnation kink? I know it's not for everyone especially with such a pairing.  
> And I was thinking of bringing in post doto Outsider for some extra incest play?  
> Let me know how y'all feel friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaginal sex with the intent to conceive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was lounging on my bed doing some extracurricular and a spider comes over the duvet like it's nothing...cut to me naked beating the hell out of my body pillow bc i can't aim for shit. the spider came out of it's well to shame me  
> it's been two nights and i'm still sleeping in the bed idk where the spider is

He backs her up to the bed, keeps low as he crawls over her. Emily’s hair is half loose from it’s bun, the buttons of her shirt and the fastening of her trousers undone. He kisses from her mouth down her neck, down the strip of exposed skin.

“Corvo, you know I hate to spoil the mood but-”

“What is it?” He asks, muffled against her skin.

“I ran out of tea.”

He looks up. “The special tea?”

“The special tea.”

Corvo sits back on his knees. His dick is pulled out the opening of his trousers and Emily absently lets her legs fall wider.

“Apparently there’s been a shortage of the herbs and no-one can get them. Not even me.”

He scratches his neck. “Why’d you taunt me all day?”

“I thought it’d rile you up. But don’t worry, I have another idea.” Emily sits up, starts to pull her shirt off. “You too.”

He rolls his eyes. But he gets undressed, and when they’re naked she beckons him over.

“Maybe if you just-” Emily slides her fingers between her labia, parts them. “rub it along here?”

He shuffles closer on his knees, lays his dick against the wet skin.

“And then just…” She guides his hips against her, sliding the head from just above her entrance up to her clit.

“Like this?”

Emily watches the head, shiny slick, as it presses along her sensitive flesh. Corvo keeps pushing until the head peeks from her pubic hair.

“Just like that.”

They watch quietly, the drag of his foreskin against her clitoral hood. When Emily comes he can feel the muscle of her entrance pulse alongside him and he groans. He comes, the first spurt arching over her belly button and the rest dribbling out lazily onto her lower stomach and pubic hair.

Emily looks at his come on her stomach, thinks of its power. Corvo wipes her stomach clean, lays down beside her. But she keeps thinking of his seed, of how fertile she is without the tea.

 

She sits him down. Sits herself opposite, smoothes down her robe.

“Corvo.”

“Emily.”

“I would like to have a child.”

“That’s...good?”

Emily nods, pleased with their agreement. She gets up to settle herself over his lap, starts to tug at his trousers.

“Emily?”

“Corvo?”

“What are you doing?”

“I know that you know how this works. You have done it before, after all.”

“You want to do this...with me?”

She sighs, looks at him. “You don't want to.” Emily shifts to fall back on the sofa. 

“I'm… I’m not sure.”

They sit quietly for a moment. 

“Wouldn't the child be unwell?” Corvo asks. Funnily enough, he's never cared to study the mechanics of inbreeding. 

“There's a slightly higher chance, yes. But it's nothing, really. If anything they'll be faster, stronger than either of us.” Emily says. 

He thinks of Jessamine, how happy they'd both been. It was like nothing he'd ever felt and, perhaps selfishly, he wants it again.

Wants to see his Emily swell with the evidence of their love, something to keep the suitors away, even just for a while.

Corvo swallows.

“Okay.”

She moves forward but he holds up his hand.

“Not this position.”

“Why not?” Her robe has fallen open, slightly. 

“You want my seed to take, don't you?”

“I do.”

“Then let me take you to bed. Like you said, I've done this before.”

 

Corvo lays her on the bed, lifts her hips and piles cushions underneath. It seemed the dozen decorative cushions had a use after all. 

“In order for you to conceive, my seed needs to travel here.” Corvo presses his fingertips to her lower stomach. “So I need to come inside you and then we need to keep your hips elevated to help. Although…” He brushes his fingers over her knee and her legs part for him. “you've always been so receptive of me. It'll probably take first time.”

“But we'll keep trying, won't we? Until we're sure?”

“Of course, love. And you're sure about this?”

Emily looks down the line of her body, angled so their hips are level. She rests a hand on her flat stomach, thinks of when she'll be so swollen she cannot see where their bodies join. She feels a fresh flare of heat, and nods.

“I'm sure.”

He pushes in, and Emily is sure it feels better than usual. She's more aware of his cock as it leaks inside her, feels the taboo of the act more keenly. She reaches out blindly and Corvo takes her hands, fingers laced together as he rocks into her slowly. 

“You’re excited about this, huh?” Corvo says. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this wet.”

Emily looks away. “Yeah, I like it.”

“You like it?” He leans forward, moves their joined hands to pin her hands beside her head. “You're excited for me to…” He falters, unsure. 

“I’m excited for you to put your child in me.”

Corvo colours, and to his surprise he feels a flash of heat. “I'm excited for it too.” He kisses her, briefly, smirks as she strains towards him. 

“You know,” Corvo begins “I never imagined I'd have a child. Never thought I could make something this wonderful.”

Emily shifts beneath him, pushes her hips higher on the pedestal of pillows. 

“And I didn't think you'd love me back, not enough, not like this.”

Corvo’s drifted closer again, unconsciously, and Emily leans up to kiss him.

“Everyone is going to see. You won't be able to hide what I've done to you.”

“What are you going to do?” Emily asks. She's feigning confusion, innocence.

“I'm going to put a baby in you. You're going to carry your father's child.”

“How will you do that?” Her eyes are glassy. 

“I'm going to come inside you. And when it takes, it'll grow. And it'll stretch your skin, everyone will know you're carrying. What will they say?” It's not going to be long for he gives what she wants.

“They'll say it's yours. Just like last time.”

“Everyone will know you bedded your father.”

“Everyone will know you got your daughter pregnant.”

Corvo pushes in, hard enough to make her curl inwards, and comes. She strains against his hands, but he holds her down. 

“Stay still, love.”

Emily keeps moving, and eventually he catches on. He pulls out, carefully, and with his hands tight on her hips be pulls her up to his face.

“I'll take care of you.” Corvo presses a kiss to her hole, where she shines white with his seed.

“Please.”

He shushes her. “I think… I think I can see it going in.”

She clenches, and he lowers his mouth to her clit. He suckles as gently as he can, tends to her through her orgasm until she squirms out of his hands

Emily looks up at him, presses a hand to her stomach.

“You think it took?”

“I'm certain.” Corvo lays his hand on hers. “But we'll keep trying.”

  
  


Emily's rat nudges his ankle. He bends to pick them up but they scamper away. 

“Is that you, Emily?”

They run around the corner. He follows and sees their tail vanish around a door.

It's a linen cupboard. The rat sits at the back of the room and he steps inside, sighs when the door closes and locks behind him. 

“Couldn't you just ask?” Corvo turns, starts to undo his trousers.

“I find it funnier this way. Do you always chase rats?” She pushes her trousers down, bends to rest her arms on a shelf.

“Only if I think they're you. I'm right half the time.” He pulls up his shirt, guides his cock into his daughter.

“And the other half?”

“There's a reason the staff think I'm crazy. They keep catching me getting my dick out for random rats.”

Emily laughs. 

“It's not funny. There are rules about mocking the Royal Protector.”

“There wouldn’t need to be rules if you weren’t so ridiculous.”

Corvo sighs, shakes his head. He isn’t going to win, he knows.

“I suppose it is pretty ridiculous.” He agrees.

He finishes quietly, rests his head on the shelf to catch his breath.

“Alright, I’ve errands to run. I’ll see you tonight.” Corvo leans down to kiss her, rubs his hand along the exposed part of her back.

Emily nods, rests her head on her arms. She does this every day, gets him to come inside her when she’s bent over, lets it sink deep into her. He tucks himself away, cautiously steps outside. A maid rounds the corner with sheets, stops when she sees him tucking his shirt back in. She looks at the door, looks at him, and back again before she reaches for the handle.

Corvo goes to stop time but can’t.

The maid opens the door.

A rat runs out.

The maid closes her eyes, exhales, and puts the linens away. She watches Corvo walk briskly down the hall after the rat, and shakes her head.

 

Emily wakes up sweltering. She’s swaddled in blankets and Corvo is wrapped around her, stubble rough on her neck. She pulls her arm free, Far Reaches out of his grasp.

He stirs, pats the sheets looking for her.

“Emily?” Corvo sits up, hair sticking out, yawning as he scans the room.

She can’t help but crawl back onto the bed, listens to him hum contentedly as he pulls her onto his lap. He kisses a trail down her chest, lifts a breast to his mouth. Corvo squeezes to feel the flesh give, thinks of when they’ll be full. Emily draws a sharp breath.

“Not so rough.”

“Sorry.” He mumbles, muffled against her flesh.

 

Corvo wakes early in the morning. He hears vomiting, thinks back over the food of the last forty eight hours. He isn’t sick, and he’s certain no-one got to Emily’s food. Corvo gets out of bed, and even though he thinks he’s silent Emily is looking when he enters the room. They say nothing as he settles beside her, presses a kiss to the clammy skin of her shoulder. She lets him guide her back to the bed, holds her chilled skin tight against his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never said it before and i ain't never saying it again but  
> merry christmas ya filthy animals  
> (jk y'all give me life)  
> sorry it kinda cuts off i wanted a distinction between vague pregnancy symptoms and emily actually being like i think something is up  
> anyway the new meme is dunwall is that corvo gets his dick out for rats. he's the pied piper but with his dick. dicks out for the rats


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnant sex, descriptions of pregnancy, consumption of breast milk by an adult

Emily sees, with her Dark Vision, the mass of orange inside her. She looks at it in the mirror, turns left and right to see the curve in her abdomen. It's barely visible, and she's certain Corvo hasn't noticed it yet.

 

She waits until they're in bed, until Corvo has unloaded into her and is lifting her hips onto his thighs.

Emily holds out her hand and when Corvo offers his she takes him by the wrist, puts his palm to her stomach.

Corvo inhales sharply. “You're sure?”

She blinks on her Dark Vision, sees Corvo’s form flood orange between her legs.

“I can see them.”

Both his hands are on her, mapping out slight curve. He can feel it more than he sees it, the way his palm fits to her. Even through his hands the glow of their child is apparent, filling her with second-hand light.

He kisses her, and when they part to breathe his eyes are wet. He isn't sure what to say.

“I love you.” Corvo tells her instead. “I love you.”

 

The weeks pass. Emily insists there are no Tyvian pears in the tower, then sends Corvo out before dawn to get her some. She starts to show and Corvo, who had thought himself a man of average sexual appetites, finds himself more desperate than he's been since his youth.

The rumors spread. They come from the tailors who measure and cut new clothes for Emily's growing stomach, from the maids who bring food and carry it away untouched. By the time Emily makes a formal announcement the entire empire knows.

They hear the more salacious rumors, Corvo hidden in the ducts and Emily as her rat in the vents. 

“Most of the people think it's yours.” She tells him, and when he groans he sounds pained. “They know you impregnated the last Empress, and me rejecting the suitors hasn't gone unnoticed. They think you've done it again.”

It's old news to them now, but it makes them both wet to tell each other again.

Corvo pants against her neck, the hand on her stomach trembling. It's a strain to support his weight on one hand but he won't stop touching her, needs to stay pressed protectively to her back. 

There's something he wants to say but his throat is dry and the words catch. He bites gently at Emily's shoulder, hopes she understands.

“They’re jealous. Of you, of me. The other men want to put their child in me, the women want to carry for you.”

She pauses, feels him clench his jaw. 

“But you're the only one I'll bed. Nobody could love me as much as my father.”

Corvo comes, arm shaking. He sits back on his heels, pulls Emily back to sit on his thighs. 

“I wouldn't let anyone else carry my child.” He says in her ear.

One of his hands stays splayed on her stomach, the other sliding between her legs. He can feel her wetness against his, smearing between their thighs as she rocks back on his cock. 

It's sore, but he bites his lip, let's her does as she will. Corvo kisses his ear, her neck, fingers digging the barest bit into her taut stomach.

“You're the best daughter I could have hoped for.”

Emily tightens so much it hurts, and he has no chance to muffle his gasp. She pats his face apologetically and he kisses her hand. 

 

The weeks pass and gifts come from overseas, from the noble families of the empire. Emily complains of backache and Corvo has her sit beside him, manipulates her fingers to stave off the numbness. 

She gets bigger, and the physician strongly recommends she stays in bed. Emily doesn’t want to but Corvo knows her weakness, murmurs in her ear about how much he wants her. Even swollen with his child she wants him, and in the empty corridors he rubs himself against her thigh.

In bed he kisses the darkening line down her stomach, runs his fingers over the purple lines on her hips, her breasts. Corvo kisses her dark nipples, massages her swollen ankles, flattens his tongue to the fresh stretch marks on her inner thighs. Emily looks down at where his hair sticks up from her impatient pulling, just visible over her stomach. One of his arms is curled around her thigh, the other reaching out for her to hold. He’s licking at her slowly and he’s been down there so long his jaw aches and her thighs are rubbed raw.

Finally Corvo gets tired of rubbing himself idly against the sheets. He kisses his way up the line on her stomach, props his chin on her stomach, blinks at her.

“What is it?” Emily asks with a disinterested air that makes him squirm.

His mouth opens uselessly as he shuffles forward. The head of his cock against her stomach, leaves a wet smear. Emily sighs as though she’s put out.

“Go on then.”

The length of his cock presses warmly between their bodies. Emily’s form has never been forgiving, not since she reclaimed her throne, but this is like nothing he’s ever felt.

Not for years, at least.

Corvo places a hand on her stomach, presses his fingertips in. The first few layers of skin and fat give before the flesh resists. His cock leaks, and though his eyes flutter he strains to keep them open. He smiles, and he looks so helplessly besotted that Emily breaks character and starts to giggle.

He starts to laugh too, has to brace himself either side of her ribs.

“Emily…”

“You looked so cute, I couldn’t help it.” She reaches out for him.

He sighs, takes her hands, pulls until she’s sitting up. Emily’s still smiling when she kisses him, and when she wraps her hand around his he gasps and she smiles wider. Corvo lets his eyes close this time, rests their foreheads together. She strokes his cock, hand brushing against their stomachs.

“I love you.” She tells him, over and over, as she kisses his slack mouth. “I love you.”

When he comes, over her stretched skin, splatters between her breasts, she laughs.

“I think there’s quite enough of you inside me already.”

Corvo finally kisses her back. “I think there could always be a little more.”

She taps the head of his cock and he winces.

“How exactly do you plan to do that?”

 

Emily lays on the bed, propped up on cushions and an empty plate on her stomach. She isn’t certain she can stand but she wants to walk, so she reaches out her hand to her rat.

He feels a familiar nudge. Corvo bends down, and for once Emily lets herself be picked up. Her tiny pregnant belly rests warmly against his palm.

“Couldn’t wait?” He scratches her ear, ignores the servants who stare as he carries a rat through the tower.

Emily’s rat form starts to blur and he curses, starts to jog.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll get you there.” He sets the rat on the bed and their form finally splits, leaving Emily naked on the bed, the rat perched on her stomach.

Corvo steps away to shut the door, turns to lean against it.

“What was so important you had to come running?”

Emily turns her face to her shoulder, cheeks pink. She spreads her thighs, drops the arm she had braced across her chest. He sees the problem.

“I’m wet.”

Her skin is shining with it. Her thighs are slick down to her knees and her nipples are leaking, cloudy fluid dripping down her stomach.

Corvo blesses and curses his continued athleticism, grateful for the support of the door as his head swims as the blood rushes downward. She looks at him coyly, blinks with falsely wide eyes. He lays himself beside her, mindful of her rat as it slides off her stomach, noses at the yellow fluid before hopping down to the mattress. He bares his weight on his right arm, the other palm lays flat against her protruding belly button.

“Can I-” An old traitorous heat flares up his spine but he quells it. “Can I taste it?”

The fingers of her Marked hand thread into his hair and she presses his face into the trail of milk. Corvo jerks back, blinking, a hand flying to his mouth. He stops and delicately edges out his tongue to taste the milk smeared on his lips.

It’s sweet, thick, clings to his tongue. He contemplates for a moment before leaning in, flattens his tongue along the trail of milk to clean her.

“It’s good.” He says, and his words feel thick. He pauses to swallow, to try and clear his tongue. “Will there be more?”

“You can try.”

He parts his lips, clumsily mouths at her areola. Emily rubs at the base of his skull with her fingertips, guides her nipple to his mouth with the other hand. He takes the bud between his teeth, hears her gasp as he tugs. The backs of her fingers brush over his hollowed cheek as he sucks. Corvo moans, muffled by her skin and she moans as though it’s been channeled through her body. He remembers where else she’s wet and slides his hand down, over the stretched expanse of her abdomen.

His fingers slip easily between her labia, gliding smooth and slick along her skin. Corvo presses his fingers inside her, puts the pad of his thumb to her clit. He feels a bead of the precious liquid well against his tongue and he grinds his fingers into her.

“Father…” Emily sighs.

She sounds so sweet that his cock twitches against her. Corvo wants to speak, to tell her how delicious he has made her. But even if his mouth was free words would fail him so he keeps sucking, burrows his face into her until his nose is buried and he struggles to breathe. He raises his eyes to meet hers, finds himself overwhelmed by the emotion in her eyes. Corvo pulls away, just enough, saliva welling in his mouth.

“I love you.” He closes his eyes, as though she’s too bright to stand.

She scoops the milk from her other breast, holds it out for him to lap at. Emily’s fingers are shaking as he mouths at them. She fixes her damp fingers into his hair, guides him back to her nipple. He brings her to the edge, holds her there, until he tastes a drop of milk. Then he makes her come, works his hand until she stops bucking her hips against his hand.

And then Emily bestows him another drop.

Corvo leans up to kiss her, runs his hand through the remaining golden liquid.

“I love you too.” She murmurs, pulls him close to kiss him sweetly.

She strokes his hair as he touches himself, smears her milk over his cock. Corvo comes over the side of her stomach, the white bright on the purple stretch marks. She tucks him against her neck, lets him relax further against her side. He yawns, and, his job done for now, she lets him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i now know more about the stages of pregnancy and what colostrum looks like than i ever intend to...but i'm happy to do it for you  
> y'all...maybe wanna come and talk to me on tumblr?  
> favourite bits- an angry pregnant rat all fat and round, corvo and emily being absolutely 100% impossibly in love, and of course *~*incest and breeding dirty talk*~*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaginal sex (admittedly this was mainly a fluff chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flame mentioned a big mood line from the first game and i wanted to write something for it...i hope you like it!

_ If you won’t marry mother will you marry me? _

Corvo doesn’t know if she remembers saying it, when he met her in the garden that day. He himself doesn’t remember, not until construction on the safe room is finished and the locksmith hands him the matching rings. The rings are big and angular, ugly things that he’d never propose to his dear Emily with.

He thinks it before he can stop himself, closes his hand around the rings until it hurts.

 

Emily finds the ring, with a note, on her desk. She looks around before she slides it onto her ring finger.

“Did you find your ring?”

She pulls it off her finger, squeezes it in her palm until she can’t anymore. She looks back at him. Corvo holds up his hand, looking sheepish. His ring is on the middle finger of his left hand.

“They’re rather dressy.” He lowers his hand, picks at the corners with his fingers.

He keeps the Mark covered. Emily wishes she could see it again, watch it glow as he sees through the walls. She puts the ring on her middle finger.

“They’re certainly noticeable.”

 

In the night they look at each other’s hands, and the bands around their fingers. Corvo feels Emily touch his, her cold fingertips upon his skin. He feels the pillow sink as she rests her head by his hand, and her breath keeps him awake.

 

Later, when she takes the ring back from Captain Ramsey, Emily puts it on her ring finger.

 

Corvo notices, as he always does. He quietly changes his ring to the same finger. Emily only notices when his hand presses into her hip. She brings his hand to her face, kisses his fingers. He pushes her down, holds her there, links their left hands together.

 

He goes to the jewellers. He goes to the black market. He looks in her jewellery box and he looks in the safe.

In the end he tells Emily he needs to borrow her ring. Says he needs to check the calibration or something. He waits until the following evening.

“Do you remember the day I came back from investigating the rat plague?” He asks.

He’s laying in bed, watching his daughter as she reads in the chair.

“I do.”

“And do you remember what you said when I first got off the boat?”

Emily closes her book.

“I think I asked if you’d marry me.” She frowning a little but she looks amused. “I can’t remember what you said; you probably changed the subject.”

“Would you care to ask again?”

Emily Reaches to sit on the bed. He’s never seen her look so excited. She pushes her hair back, takes a deep breath.

“Will you marry me?”

“Of course.”

Emily claps her hands delightedly, throws herself onto his chest.

“Okay, okay. Here.” Corvo pats blindly at his bedside table, picks up the signet rings. “I thought about getting you a new ring but I didn’t know what you’d like.”

“This is perfect. These are just for us.” She lets him take her hand and put the ring on her finger.

Emily surges forward to kiss him, her entire body moving against his. She’s so close, she sees, hears, feels his sharp inhale. She grins, takes the other ring from his hand.

“So, I suppose this is our wedding night?” Emily sits up, shifts to sit her weight directly on his crotch.

“I suppose it is.” He holds out his hand for her.

She slides the ring on his finger. “There. My husband.”

Corvo feels warm as she pats his stomach happily, wiggles her hips.

“So...Are we going to consummate our marriage?”

He tucks an arm beneath his head. “If you like.”

Emily pulls at his trousers until she can reach his cock. She drops the skirt of her nightgown over him, keeps them covered as she drags herself over his length. His cock starts to stir, the head nudging at the fabric, leaves a smear as he leaks. Emily keeps rubbing herself on him until he sits up, slides his hands beneath her skirt.

“Impatient.” She murmurs, even as she wraps an arm around Corvo’s neck, lifts her hips to let him guide his cock into her.

They keep their faces pressed together as she settles into his lap. Corvo tucks his face into his daughter’s neck as she moves, winds his arms around her waist to keep her close.

“I still can’t believe how lucky I am.” He says.

“Well, they do say a girl’s first love is her father.” Emily says, pulls on his hair to make him look up at her. “There’s no-one better than you.”

Corvo tries to look away. Emily tightens her grip on his hair, keeps him blinking up at her.

“I love you.” He tells her.

“Yeah?”

“I love you so much.” Corvo pulls against her hands to kiss her neck, her shoulders. He kisses down her arm, down the centre of her chest, until she pulls his mouth back to hers.

Emily kisses him, and they muffle each other’s noises when they come. They sit panting, their foreheads pressed together, sharing air.

“How’s that for wedded bliss?”

Corvo grins, takes her with him when he flops back onto the bed.

“Perfect. Now where do you want to go for our honeymoon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst how do we feel about daud? i played the dlc and doto and i mean...i could go for that. it'd probs be heavy on daud/corvo tho


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaginal sex, premature ejaculation, choking, female ejaculation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i heard about a new sex position- it's called amazon position if you wanna look it up

Corvo beckons her onto the bed, lays back as she crawls between his legs. He pulls his thighs back against him, his cock laying against his stomach.

“Come closer. Here.” He pats the back of his thighs.

Emily looks dubious but she does as he says, until her hips are against his rear.

“Up on your knees.” Corvo pushes his cock upright.

“Is it supposed to bend like that?”

He blinks.

“Okay, I’m just checking. I don’t want to break my favourite toy.” Emily guides his cock a little lower, until the head slips between her labia.

She bites her lips as she shuffles closer, until she’s almost sat on him.

“How does that feel?”

The angle presses him against the front of her insides and her eyelids flutter as she moves minutely.

“It’s good.” Emily says. She looks at him, sweet and docile beneath her, holding himself for her use. “I love you.”

Corvo looks away, bashful. Emily runs her hands up his thighs to where his hands are, tucks her fingers between his.

She pushes forward, properly, and he lets his head drop back onto the bed. He leaks onto his stomach, heart racing in anticipation of being used. Emily leans a little more of her weight on him and he gasps, the muscles in his abdomen tensing briefly. 

Emily looks down at him curiously. She's figuring it out and once she has she'll never let it go.

“You like this.” She says to herself. “You like… Being under me… Being used?” She squints. “You like being dominated.”

Corvo blushes.

“That’s it. That’s it, Father.”

“I’m going to finish.”

She shakes her head, grips his leg tighter.

“Not until I say.”

Emily uses her empress voice and he comes, helplessly, with a moan that comes from deep within his chest. Corvo winces as she keeps moving, desperately rubbing herself on his softening cock.

“Stars, I’m sorry. Uh-” He feels dazed but he manages to focus on Emily. “Give me your hand.”

Emily holds out her hand and he takes her by the wrist, pulls her forward. He takes a last deep breath before he puts her hand to his throat. For a moment nothing happens. He fears time has caught up to him at last.

At least until she catches on, gently leans her weight onto him. They draw a sharp breath as he hardens inside of her.

“You’re incredible.”

Corvo can’t turn away, has to keep looking at her awed expression as she starts to move again. It’s too soon and it almost hurts, but the wet slide of his come eases the ache. Emily’s eyes are closed and she bites her lip, frowns as she works herself on in short movements on his cock.

Her mouth drops open and she curls forward. Emily comes, and he’s so focused on her face that the splash on his chest is a surprise. She opens her eyes, embarrassment coming over her features as she sees.

“Did I...wet myself?” She lifts her hand from his neck, fingers curling in.

“No, love. It happens sometimes when you come.”

Emily looks unconvinced as she shuffles backwards. Released from her body his cock springs upwards and even still shaky from her orgasm she wants it. She eases his legs back to the bed.

“We’ll talk about everything in the morning.” She tells him, rubs a hand over his thigh soothingly. “Do you want to come again?”

Corvo shakes his head. She nods, grabs a cloth to wipe him just clean enough so he won’t dirty the sheets. Emily pulls the blankets around them, lets him snuggle into her chest.

“And you’re sure I didn’t wet myself?”

“I’m sure. I’ll show you again if you like.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaginal sex, choking, female oral sex, come eating, hair pulling

A hand reaches over his hip, fingers trailing down his lower stomach.

“Emily, I’m going to need a coffee first.”

She props her head on his shoulder. “Really?”

Corvo rolls onto his back, tucks an arm around her.

“Well I’m going to need coffee for what you’re thinking of.”

“You don’t know what I’m thinking of.”

“You want to choke me.”

Emily sits up. “How do you know that?”

He smiles sleepily. “You're my daughter. Of course I know what you want.”

Emily sighs and shuffles off the bed. “Do you need the coffee before or can I call someone to bring it up?”

“Before.”

 

The first cook has been awake for hours, but she still thinks she's dreaming when Emily comes into the kitchen, wrapped in a dressing gown. It's one of the navy blue one that match the bed linens, but it's too big. She asks for a pot of coffee as she gathers bread and fruit, waves her away when the cook offers to carry the tray. The cook watches her go, and makes her own mug of coffee. 

 

“You're had coffee, you've eaten, you've even reread yesterday's paper.” Emily whines, tearing her piece of bread to crumbs. “Are you ready yet?”

Corvo looks at her. “I'm getting on now, you need to be more considerate of my age.”

“If you're really that old and fragile maybe I shouldn't choke you.”

“Let’s not get carried away. Fifty is the new twenty, you know.” But he puts down the paper, wiggles down the bed until he's flat on the bed.

He has to hurry to push the blankets away before she's on him, pressed warm and soft against him. Emily kisses him, spreads her thighs around his to press herself against his groin. She grins as he starts to react, awakening to her touch as usual. Emily sits up, lets his dressing gown slide from her shoulders. Corvo slides his hands up the smooth material of her nightgown and back down, grabs the hem. She lets him pull it over her head, then falls upon him once more. Emily reaches a hand down between them to grab his cock. She pulls and he arches up against her with a groan.

“Too rough?”

Corvo shakes his head, presses his head back into the pillow so she can get at his throat.

“I didn’t think so.” Emily murmurs.

She starts to kiss his neck, rubs him in her hand until she can feel he’s ready, leaking and swollen with blood in her palm. Emily sits up, reaches down to guide him until she takes his cock into her. Corvo’s hands settle just above her knees.

“Take some deep breaths.” She tells him, waits to feel the swell of his lungs beneath her.

Emily sets one forearm on the bed, places the other elbow beside his neck. She's hesitant as she looks at him, the prickly skin of his throat, the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallows. With a final kiss to his neck she lowers her arm. 

“Like this?”

“Harder.”

She presses harder. Corvo tries to breathe and makes a wheezing noise as the air is dragged in. When he speaks it's rough, quiet, little more than a puff of precious hard won air.

“Perfect.”

Emily nods. She bites her lip, nervous, but starts to move. She’s frowning, focusing more on the movements of her hips than him as she settles into her rhythm. Corvo blows a puff of air to her face to get her attention.

“Stop wasting your breath.”

“Look at me.”

“Father.” She says, exasperated.

But she smiles, drops a kiss to the end of his nose. Emily rests her weight on his neck for a moment, shifts her other arm so she can stroke his hair. She rests their foreheads together  and they stare at each other, unfocused.

“I love you.” Emily says.

She’s so close that the only air he can breathe is what she’s exhaling. Corvo has no air to spare so he mouths the words back to his daughter, over and over until Emily kisses him to make him stop. He draws a laboured breath through his nose, unwilling to turn away from her mouth. His chest hurts as it struggles to inflate against her weight.

He taps his fingers.

She lifts her arm.

“Emily.” Corvo rasps.

He closes his eyes, and she feels the now familiar flood of wet heat. Emily presses her face to his, rubs her cheek over his stubbled one. She kisses him again, slides her hands into his hair. Corvo slides his hands up her thighs, up her back to wrap his arms around her waist. He holds onto her as she pulls away from his mouth, squirms back on his softening cock. Corvo rolls her over, pins her to the bed with his body.

“Emily.” He murmurs, kisses down the side of her face. “Emily.” Kisses down her neck and chest, runs his fingers down her sides light enough to raise goosebumps. “Emily.” Corvo kisses down her stomach, trails his nose in the wake of his lips.

She’s softer, now. Having regained her puppy fat suits her, makes her soft and sweet for his hands and lips.

Corvo sets himself between her legs and winds an arm around her thigh to rest just above her pubic hair. She’s open for him already, wet with her own arousal and his seed. He doesn’t keep her waiting any longer. He licks flat and broad over her hole, drags his tongue high enough for her to see the white on his tongue. Corvo looks up at her. She’s propped on her elbow to watch and she blushes. He winks, and she flops back to the bed. He lowers his hand, drags the rough pad of his thumb over her clit

She’s sweet on his tongue, bittered by his seed. Corvo licks her until she’s clean, skin soft slick shining before him. Until all of him is gone and it’s just the taste of her left. He buries his face in her until he can’t breathe through his nose, forces to lick her in sloppy, open mouthed strokes. His thumb is gentle on her, stringing her along, keeping her wet against his face.

“Father.” Emily reaches a hand down to touch his hair, pulling to watch his back arch in response.

“My Empress?”

She makes a sulky little face.

“Alright.” Corvo turns his head to the side, kisses her thigh. “Anything for my daughter.”

He makes her come, stays pressed close, his thumb working circles until he has to pull away to gasp for air. He keeps rubbing until her tremors stop, until her thigh falls to the side limply. Emily tugs on his hair and he goes as he always does, takes her into his arms.

“We should get up. You have duties today.” Corvo brushes back her hair.

“Couldn’t we tell them I’m sick?”

“Sick?”

Emily grins, taps their foreheads together. “Lovesick.”

“Okay now we really have to get up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow em...that's cheesy af
> 
> have you guys seen leon? lil vengeful girl learns the art of killing from foreign loner and she gets a giant crush on him. warning for uh...child death? its not on screen but a kid got shot, there's some violence, and i guess sexualized depiction of a child?
> 
> i finished a high chaos corvo for d2 and im big mad. he's not allowed more than about a foot from emily at all times and he goes over there? idiot
> 
> an early title idea was 'mankind is the warmest place to hide', the tagline for the thing. i really liked it for both the possession element, and with outie returning to humanity
> 
> also what are we calling this? im thinking emo bc it's funny but has anyone got a better idea that uses more of their names?
> 
> i got clean hands with emily and i noticed...she calls corvo father a lot more than i thought. id been allowing myself a single 'father' per chapter...we've lived thru the famine now is the time of plenty


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clitoris stimulation, vaginal sex, sex in a public setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waving frantically* hey! HEY! hey...sasha  
> that's more dramatic than i really wanted it to sound i only checked your about page

_ on the subject of emily sitting in corvo's lap on the throne _

_ me: I'm torn like... Does em return the favour or does she just get up and leave him with a damp patch on his thigh? Does she have to stand there and wait for corvo to jerk it before they leave bc she can't go anywhere without him _

__ my fancy new pal: that is a Very Good Question   
at the same time i like the idea of her tormenting corvo by leaving lol BUT i also just want to see her open his pants and sit on him again smh   
sex on the throne??? h e l l o

 

“Wait for us outside.” Emily tells the guards. She follows them, locks the large doors behind them.

“What are you planning?” Corvo asks flatly. He’s fairly certain he knows.

“Sit down.” She tells him, gestures to the throne.

He sits. Emily Reaches over to him, already toeing off her shoes and undoing her trousers. She pushed them to the ground and steps forward. Her shirt ends at her hips, leaves a strip of her pale skin above her dark pubic hair. Corvo sighs, pats his leg.

She sits. She wraps an arm around his shoulders, spreads her thighs for his hand. Emily likes it best when he uses his left hand, his Marked hand. It makes her feel sacreligious. His hand is big enough that his thumb brushes at the hem of her shirt, even as his fingers work her clit.

“Feels so good.” She murmurs, her face pressed against her father’s. “Harder?”

Corvo sighs. But he does as she asks, presses harder. He sits still, impassive, even as Emily pants, hot and damp, against his face and squirms upon his cock. He presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth as she comes.

She stands on shaky legs, only to collapse back onto him, astride his thighs. He leans back against the throne, gives her the space she needs to fumble with his trousers.

“You’re spoiled.” He says, tensing every muscle he can so he doesn’t react when she touches him.

“You spoiled me.” Emily plants little kisses over his unresponsive lips. “Father.” She whines, brushes her wetness over him.

“Emily.” Corvo kisses her back, finally moves his hands from the arms of the throne to her waist. “Emily.”

Together they still her into his lap, slick and easy. Corvo’s hands tighten on her slim little waist, inherited from Jessamine. He uses his grip to guide her movements, leans forward so she has to hold his shoulders for balance. She’s still sensitive from her orgasm, trembling around him, making little gasping moans.

“Shush, love. They’ll hear.”

Even the sound of his voice makes her clench, and he gasps at the pressure.

“Let them.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaginal sex, corvo covers her mouth to keep her quiet, then drunkenly confesses to meagan that he and emily are related

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never been this productive in my life and it's ur fault...I LOVE IT  
> this is for u and your gf

Meagan frowns at the body Corvo carries onto the boat. “Is...is that Dr Hypatia?”

“Yes. We’d like for her to stay with us while she recovers.” Emily says.

“What happened to her?”

“Turns out her crazy second personality was the Crown Killer.”

“Uh-huh. One of you will have to give up your room.”

Emily shuffles her feet. “That’ll be fine.”

“I don’t have an extra bed or anything.”

“We’ll manage. Emily, could you get the door?”

 

Meagan stands outside the door of their shared room. She’d been hoping to avoid this by giving them seperate rooms and keeping to the bridge but there was nothing for it. She really needs to check on the crossbow specs they'd brought back from their mission.

But she can hear the creaking of the canvas as it rubs against the frame. She's gotten very good at knowing what sex sounds like. Meagan dallies at the door, recoils when she hears one of them whimper.

Eventually she shakes her head and knocks on the door. There's muffled cursing, and the canvas on wood sounds change. The person on top has stopped moving but the other, impatient, is less compliant.

Corvo opens the door, trying to smooth down his unruly hair before folding his arms to cover the scratches and bites on his chest.

“Lord Corvo.”

Meagan had almost forgotten what it was like to make men so uncomfortable.

“I need to go over these adjustments with you.”

“Oh-okay. Let me just… I'll be out soon.” He shuts the door and she can hear Emily laugh and start to tease him.

In the end it's another half hour before Corvo reappears. Meagan doesn't mention it.

 

They bring Anton back to her. He and Meagan sit in their alcove of crates and sips their whiskey, cursing each other over a poorly shuffled hand. There’s a thump from down the hall followed by laughter.

Meagan grumbles a curse. “I wish they’d have the decency to fuck quieter.”

Anton takes his whiskey the wrong way.

“Fuck, I just got you back.” Meagan slaps him on the back, hard enough that she’s a greater threat to his life than the whiskey.

“Get off me, get off.” He takes another sip, clears his throat. “You say they’re…”

“Either that or they brawl every night.”

Anton simply raises his eyebrows and reaches for the bottle.

 

The waters are bad tonight. It doesn't bother Meagan or Sokolov, not by the sound of his snoring. Even Corvo sleeps just fine.

But Emily sits awake on the chair, her head in her hands. She doesn't know if it's the waves or stress but she just can't sleep. 

Corvo stirs. He pats at the sliver of canvas where she'd been lying, frowns sleepily when he can't find her.

“Em?”

“I'm here.” She gets back into bed, tucks her back firmly against his chest.

“What's wrong? Is it cramps?” He rubs her lower stomach, hand big and warm and rough and close. 

“No, I just… Can’t sleep.”

He hums, nuzzles the back of her neck.

“Anything I can do?”

Emily puts her hand on his, guides him a little lower.

“Of course.” He says, rolling his eyes.

Corvo slides his hand down past her curls, runs his fingers lightly along her labia. She reaches back to touch his face, rubs her fingers against the grain of his stubble.

“Will you fuck me?” Emily asks, turning her head to look at him.

She’s so close that he can’t focus, and she blocks out the rest of the room. He nods, reaches into his trousers. Emily feels him against her rear, his fingers creeping beneath her knee to lift her leg back over his. Corvo has no hands to spare so he simply rubs against her and she huffs with irritation.

He feels her little fingers on his cock, guiding him into her. She mewls as he sinks into her and Corvo is quick to cover her mouth with his own.

“Shush, Emily, darling.” He slides his hand up from her knee to her opposite hip, keeps her pinned back against him. “We don’t want them to hear, do we?”

She closes her eyes, lets out a shuddering breath.

“Can you be quiet for me?”

“Yes, Father.”

Corvo rolls his hips, just a little. Emily bites her lip to keep quiet, looking up at him with desperate eyes.

“That’s it.” He knows she can’t keep quiet for much long. He decides to push it, thrusts hard enough to push her forward against his arm.

She cries out, nails digging into his arm.

“Oh Em, quiet.” He pulls his other arm free, lays his fingers across her mouth. “Is this okay?”

Emily nods. He kisses his hand, where her mouth would be. Corvo looks her in the eye as he fucks her, lets her whine and wail into his palm. Finally she squeezes her eyes shut and falls silent, for once, as she comes.

“That’s it. That’s my girl.” Corvo lifts his palm, presses kisses to her slack, panting mouth.

“Father…”

“Emily.”

She kisses him back, even as she struggles to catch up on lost air. Emily lays there quietly, rubs her face on his stubble to soothe herself. He's doesn't make a sound when he comes, holds his daughter still on his cock as he spends himself inside her.

Corvo lets his cock slip from her body, leaves little kisses over her face and rubs her stomach until she falls asleep. He watches her for a while longer, her face soft and free of the stresses of her rule.

 

He doesn’t tell Emily about Meagan’s involvement in the assassination. She likes Meagan, and he doesn’t want to ruin it.

Corvo leaves her in bed one night. He goes to the docks, Blinks across the buoys to the Dreadful Wale.

“What do you want?” Meagan asks when he sticks his head around the door of her office.

Corvo holds up a freshly stolen bottle of Dunwall whiskey.

“Alright.” She wouldn’t ever admit it, but it’s been lonely now Anton has gone home.

They play cards, and she lets Corvo get drunk. It’s not deliberate, not malicious, but she lets it happen.

“So,” Meagan starts, swirls the whiskey in her glass. “how long have you been with this Empress?”

“She-she counted down the hours until she turned eighteen, right?” He points at her, or rather, about a foot to her right. “I said we could not fuck because she’s my daughter, right-”

Meagan feels icy cold in a way she hasn’t since Deirdre died.

“-but she nagged and nagged and the fucking Outsider put these dreams in my head. Maybe he thought I was boring or whatever.” Corvo downs his glass, reaches for the bottle again. “And I gave in because whatever Emily wants from me, she gets. I let her kiss me. And I kept letting her kiss me and then-”

Meagan holds up her hand. “That’s enough. I do not want to hear about your dick.”

Corvo pats at his crotch. “What’s wrong with it?”

“I don’t like dick.”

“I do.”

She snatches the bottle from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaginal sex, spanking, sex in a public possibly perilous setting

_also hey u know that one balcony outside the tower that leads to the safe room?? what if........ corvo bends emily over the rail and fucks her right there. out in the open but high enough that no one can see them_

_ Re:balcony sex tho... Corvo keeps thinking of the lighthouse from the first game and how she nearly fell and emily is leaning real far over the wall bc danger and he's got like, a terror boner as he tries to pull her back and she's like yes father be rough with me _

“I can see the sea from here.”

“Uh-huh.” Corvo agrees without really listening. He feels exposed up here, despite the fact he knows no-one can see them.

But there might be someone with a telescope, trained on this exact spot. If only he could see better… He steps away, meaning to go inside and get his mask.

“Father, you promised.” Emily grabs the front of his jacket, backs up until her thighs hit the wall. 

Corvo pulls her close on instinct and she hums happily. 

“That's it.”

“I'm still not sure this is a good idea.” He can't help but think of Kingsparrow, of the day he nearly lost her again. 

Emily sees it differently. She doesn't see herself almost fall, only Corvo coming to save her.

“I don’t want you too close to the edge. Rest your elbows and chest on the wall.”

She bends over for him. Corvo grabs her waist, pulls her back a little. Satisfied, he flips the tail for her coat up over her back. He undoes her trousers with a practised hand, pulls them down until he sees the swell of her labia peek out from between her thighs. Corvo runs the tip of his finger down them, down the plump, slick skin.

He leaves a hand on her back, keeps her still as he pulls his cock out. Corvo tucks two fingers between her labia, prises her open. He presses the head of his cock between the flesh, holds her waist tight as he pushes into her. Corvo stops for a moment. He looks out over the city, pretends to admire the view as he fights himself back under control.

Emily leans forward over the wall. “Look at all those people.” She rests her weight on one arm, reaches the other beneath her to play with her clit.

He only notices because her warmth pulls away, leaving part of his cock exposed to the brittle air.

“What did I say?”

“I want to see.”

“Brat.” Corvo tugs her backwards.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Emily asks, looking over her shoulder. The expression’s good. But her dark little eyes and pink cheeks betray her.

He can see her arm moving, feels her pulsing around him as she touches herself. If he doesn’t make a move, she’ll get herself off on his cock and vanish back into the tower, leaving him hard and wet. Corvo puts on his best Royal Protector face. Her eyes widen excitedly, convinced she’s got what she wants.

Corvo takes her arms, uses a single hand to pin her wrists above her ass. He grinds himself into her, a final moment of her warmth to sustain him for a while.

He pulls out. Pushes her forward til her thighs are against the wall and his grip tightens to hold her back. He waits.

Emily looks down at the roof storeys below them. She looks back at Corvo. She nods.

He smacks her ass. It drives her forward into the stone, no doubt cold and uncomfortable against the precious skin he’d revealed. The impact leaves a mark, yellowish and fading quickly. It looks better than he could have imagined. Corvo hits her again and she gasps, head jerking back. She feels him hesitate and wiggles her hips a little. There’s just enough spare flesh for her ass to move and he can’t help but spank her, just to watch it keep moving.

“Father.” Emily breaths. She stares at him, lost for words before arching her back.

He touches her, and she’s so sensitive her whole body shudders. His hand comes away wet and he’s so hard he feel lightheaded. Corvo steps behind her again, and this time his cock slides in easily. He spreads his feet, tightens his grip on her wrists. Then he puts a hand on the back of her neck, pushes her head down to look toward the ground.

Corvo fucks her roughly, straining to hear her little gasping moans over the wind. She comes easily, hard enough that he doubles forward over her back.

“Emily.” He pulls her upright, lets her arms free to hold her.

She swallows, wets her lips. “You can keep going.”

Corvo presses a kiss to her corner of her mouth. He keeps her wrapped up in his arms, thrusts slowly, mindful of her overstimulated flesh. Emily rests her head back against his shoulder, eyelashes fluttering against his neck. She coos when he comes, clenches around him to get as much as she can.

“I still don’t think this was safe.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon typical violence, semi public sex, vaginal sex, corvo touches her thigh and face with his bloody hand
> 
> here is the exact room for reference https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dishonoredvideogame/images/5/57/OutpostChapel.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170115192845

Emily takes surprisingly well to Karnaca. She likes the heat, and Corvo likes her reaction to it. It makes her skin sensitive and she’d taken to relaxing on the deck in her underwear during the voyage. She tans, and he’s more appreciative than he’d expected of the contrasting pale patches on her chest and between her legs.

 

They creep through the district on their way to Addermire Station. 

“We should check out the Overseer outpost, they'll have supplies we can take.” Corvo says, leaning on the railing of the balcony opposite. 

“And what about the Overseers themselves?”

“Do you want to kill them or no?”

“We shouldn't. The papers keep going on about how bad the bloodflies are.” Emily says. She's clutching the handle of her sword but the guards out here are innocent, unrelated to the coup. 

He nods. “I'll take the guard on the balcony, you sleep dart the two on the street. Then follow me in.”

“Uh-huh.”

Emily waits as he Blinks across the balconies, waits for him to grab the overseer before she fires. She Far Reaches to the next building but she hears something, a ringing in her ears. The table below holds a bonecharm and one of the giant runes. Corvo told her to follow him straight over but she doesn't, hops down into the deserted street. An overseer emerges from the building, suspicious of the silence.

“Hey!”

Emily looks up. The overseer steps out from the shadow of the building. Corvo drops onto him, his sword protruding from the man's stomach before he collapses. He points sharply at the balcony and she rolls her eyes, shoves the void artefacts into her pocket before she Reaches up, then up again.

There's an overseer sat with his back to them. The void-song is still loud in her ears and Corvo has to stop her before she dives in for it.

He gestures for her to choke the overseer while he goes into the next room. Emily nods. She takes him out, her grip a little looser than she'd been taught as she watches her father move towards the door. She picks up the bonecharm without looking and follows. They creep through the rooms, and Emily peers into a room as she passes.

It’s a small chapel. It’s lined with little podiums, the scriptures inscribed into metal plates mounted on the wall. There are candles everywhere and a lone overseer coming to the end of his prayers.

“Kill this one.” Emily whispers.

“Why?”

She has the decency to look embarrassed.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“In there?”

She nods. 

“That's sacrilege.”

She shrugs. The overseer finishes his prayers and makes to stand. It's an easy decision.

Corvo stabs the man through the neck. It's messy and he gargle and twitches when he falls to the floor. Her father waves her forward with a bloody hand. Emily closes the door behind her with a gentle click. She kicks one of her shoes off, pushes her trousers down around one ankle. She pulls her scarf down below her chin to blow out the candles. Then Emily sets her rear on the little shelf and props her foot on the shelf beside her.

“Do you want me to take the mask off?”

Emily shakes her head. He nods, and pulls himself out. Corvo strokes himself as he steps between her legs. He puts his bloodied hand on her thigh, staining her pale skin as he sinks his cock into her. Emily puts her hands on his mask, exploring the ridges and poking her fingers through to touch his lips like she used too. They rest their foreheads together, breathing loud in the little room as he fucks her.

“Brother Vincent, can you-” An overseer opens the door. 

Corvo shoots him. The bang makes her jump, clenching around him. 

“I'll be right back.” Corvo touches her face. 

He Blinks away, leaves her with her leg propped up on one of the little altars. Emily listens to him tear through the overseers that begin to charge down the stairs. He returns quickly, the rare magic of Stop Time swirling around him. He's still hard, and she giggles at the thought of him killing the overseers, his cock bouncing about. Corvo brushes back her stray hair, smears blood over her forehead.

“Still good?” He asks.

“Get back in here.”

“Of course, my Empress.” He’s rougher than before, shoving his cock straight back into her.

Corvo puts a hand on her neck, pushes her back against the wall. Hitches her leg a little higher so he can watch as she takes him. By the time they come his mask has left dents in her cheeks.

 

Emily fidgets through the rest of the trip. She knocks the tables when she tries to hide beneath them, her darts bounce off doorways and almost blows them both up when she drops a live grenade.

He finally backs her into one of the old examination rooms.

“What’s wrong? Did you hit your head?” Corvo asks, takes her hands in his, bending her fingers to check for damage.

“I’m fine.”

“No. There’s something wrong.” He prods her ribs. “What is it?”

“I’m leaking.”

“Leaking what, whale oil?”

“Your come.”

Corvo grimaces.

“You made the mess. You have to clean it up.”

He grumbles, but takes his mask off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not a real mission until emily's got dick  
> i've played d2 four times and...it really shows huh


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daud/Emily/Corvo  
> vaginal sex, anal sex, oral sex, mild bondage

He should apologise, he thinks. He should give her the chance to end his life, and hope for once she doesn’t take after her father. That this Empress kills him, as he killed one once, would be a tidier end than he deserved

It’s more difficult to sneak into Dunwall Tower now, but not much. Daud lets himself in, freezing time to let himself in through a closing window. He starts with the royal bedroom. It’s thick with dust. He checks Emily’s bedroom, the bathrooms, the kitchens.

Finally he goes to Corvo’s room.

“Hey, you know your kid isn’t in bed?”

Something presses behind his eyes and his body moves without him. His eyes move over the room, over Corvo, shirtless and sleepy.

Inside himself, Daud shakes himself awake, boots the intruder from his body. Emily stumbles back, the black mark on her hand stark against her pale skin and nightgown.

“Emily-why aren’t you in bed?”

“I was.”

Daud looks at the bed. The sheets are disturbed on both sides of the bed, they’re dressed for bed. Of course, the first thing Daud says is stupid.

“Corvo, you got another empress into bed? You must have some moves.” He stops. “Isn’t this empress your daughter?”

They look at each other. Halfway through a blink, time freezes and he watches Corvo grab a knife from beneath his pillow.

So in the end it is going to be Corvo who kills him, as he succeeds in protecting his empress from him this time.

But Corvo passes the knife to his daughter, reaches over the side of the bed for rope. Daud would like to say the thought of what they use it for makes him cold but it doesn’t. Emily ties him in an intricate series of knots and when time resumes he falls to the floor. He stares blankly at the floor, wonders if she does this to him too.

“How did he get back in here?” Emily asks. “He doesn’t look like I remember.” She reaches for her father casually, automatically.

She’s grown well. Her nightgown is short silk, ending mid-thigh. Her legs are long, muscled, and Daud tries not to think of them wrapped around Corvo’s waist.

“Doesn’t matter now. What do you want to do with him?” Corvo sounds just as he used to.

Daud had always thought him attractive, lurking silently behind his empress, dark haired and foreign. He looks better with his greying hair cut short, the skin of his chest dark against his daughter's.

“If it helps, I came here to apologise. I'm perfectly happy for the empress to kill me.”

“He should go to prison. Definitely Coldridge, after the time he caused you to spend there.”

They continue to discuss his fate as Daud relaxes against the floor. He starts to absorb what he's walked in on, that Emily sleeps every night-has done for years-in her father's bed. He remembers the rumors he's heard. But it could be nothing. Maybe the empress is afraid of the dark.

But even as Daud watches they kiss, and he burns like he's been Marked again. He's probably going to die soon, so he pushes his luck. 

“You two fucking?”

Corvo rolls his eyes at the crass language. 

“We are.” Emily says. She's looking him over, eyes catching on his groin. “You… Like the idea?”

“You’re both perfectly attractive people.”

“He always had an eye for me.” Corvo say. “The Heart told me.”

“He is somewhat reformed these days.” Emily leans in, whispers in his ear.

“I’m not certain this is safe.”

“Well he isn’t here to kill us.”

Corvo looks like a man defeated. “Maybe it’s a ruse.”

She whispers something in his ear. He flares red along his cheekbones.

“That was a secret.” He whispers, scandalized.

She grins. Corvo looks at him, and like Emily he looks at his groin.

“What’s the secret? You want my dick?”

“Maybe we do.” Emily says.

She leaves Corvo, walks over to him. She crouches beside him and he’s too distracted looking between her legs that he misses her reaching for him. Daud feels himself pulled forward, and his head is still swimming when Emily sits over his thighs.

“What was that?”

“Her void powers.” Corvo answers, as his daughter pulls at Daud’s trousers. He’s holding the knife again, kneels on the bed beside his head. He grips Daud’s chin, rests the knife against his throat.

“Is that really necessary, Father?”

“Hopefully not.” Corvo rests his head in his lap, bizarrely intimate as they watch Emily pull his cock out. 

It's been a long time since Corvo’s been intimate with a man, but he remembers what a good cock looks like. His fingers tighten on Daud's chin and the man snorts.

“You can have it after.”

“If you can last that long.” Corvo tries to look unaffected but Daud can feel him start to react.

Emily holds the hem of her nightgown low, keeps herself hidden as she rubs her entrance over him. Daud squirms, pulls at his bonds. They give a little and he freezes, knowing Corvo wouldn’t hesitate. Not a second time.

Emily lifts herself, reaching a hand beneath her gown to align him. She sinks down on his cock, tilts her hips back and forth, hands braced on his stomach as she feels how he stretches her.

“How does it feel?” Corvo asks, and Daud belatedly realises that of course, she's not showing off for him. 

She purses her lips, clenches around him.

“He's not as thick as you. But the curve is nice.” Emily lifts herself a little, just high enough for her nightgown to lift from his body, revealing the now slick base of his cock.

The gown is long enough to keep her covered as she moves. Corvo’s fingers are digging into his chin and Daud tries to move away from the pressure. It only causes him to burrow his head against Corvo’s groin.

“Stay still.” Corvo says. He releases his chin, strokes his cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Give me something to do.”

“Such as?”

“You know what I mean.”

Corvo hesitates. But he puts down the knife, spreads his knees to put Daud’s head flat on the bed. He pulls his cock from his trousers and lets it rest, half hard, on his face. Daud mouths at the head of his cock, tries to angle himself to take it into his mouth. Corvo strokes his face, fingers lingers curiously over his scar. He shifts back a little, gives Daud the space he needs. Corvo leans forward, braces a hand on the bed as he feeds his cock into his mouth. It's been even longer since he'd felt this, and he can't stop himself from pushing until one of Daud's hands stops him. When he registers the fact he reaches for the knife but Daud swallows around him and he needs both hands to stay upright. 

Daud's other hand is loose too; slipping beneath the hem of Emily's nightgown to touch what she wouldn't let him see. He feels where she's stretched around him, the soft skin of her inner thighs and her plush labia. He grazes his fingers through the curls of her public hair, grabs his thumb down to to her clit.

It wouldn't to do disappoint her father, after all.

Emily falters when he starts to touch her, struggling to coordinate her muscles under the onslaught. He feels Corvo’s weight shift as he moves forward, hears them kiss. The fabric lifts so Corvo can see and he gasps, leaking into Daud's mouth at the sight of another man inside his daughter. 

“You look good.”

She smirks. Corvo bats Daud's hand aside to touch her himself, wanting to be the one to make her come.

“Let him hear you.” Corvo tells her.

Daud doesn’t know exactly what he does but Emily comes around him, her little hole clenching tight and crying out for her father.

“Beautiful.”

Emily slides off his cock slowly, sits panting on the bed. Corvo bends down, fixated on Daud's cock. It shines with his daughter's wetness and his lips are parted as he stares. Delicately he leans forward and touches the tip of his tongue to his cock. Corvo does it again, looking more kittenish than a grown man should.

“Corvo,” Daud says, clears his throat. “not if you want me to fuck you tonight.”

“I just want to taste.” He allows himself a few more laps before he gives into Daud’s hands, allowing himself to be pushed him off.

“Get on your knees.” Daud tells him. “Have you ever done this before?”

Corvo shakes his head.

“Don’t worry. I’m good with virgins.”

He holds out his hand and Emily Far Reaches across the room, returns to the bed with a wooden box, and a little bottle of oil. Daud takes it, tips the bottle to check it’s viscosity. He nods.

“And what were you going to do with this?”

“Shh. Corvo doesn’t know about this.” She opens the box, reveals the shiny new leather straps and cold marble of the phallus.

Corvo tries to look but time slows and Daud, unaffected, takes a handful of hair to keep him turned away.

“It’s nice.” He touches the surface, traces the curve. “Maybe you could use it on me sometime.”

Emily turns pink. He finds it so enchanting that he takes the box from her, sets it aside. Daud puts a hand on her waist, slides the other up her back to support her shoulders. He kisses her, bends her backwards until she’s hanging in his arms. Corvo turns to look. Daud grins at him sharply, nudges Emily’s head aside to kiss her neck. 

“Daud…” He whines, reaching back. “My turn now.”

“Shut up.” Daud says. But there’s no bite, and he returns his attention to Corvo.

He wets his fingers, nudges his hand between Corvo’s thighs. He rubs at his hole, dips his fingertip into the darkness at the centre. He waits until Corvo pushes back, holds still to let him impale himself.

“What’s it like?” Emily asks, shuffles closer to him. His hands find her waist, pulls her against his chest.

“Weird.”

Daud bends his finger. The noise Corvo makes is new to her, and she wants to hear it again. She lets Corvo bury his face in her neck, strokes his hair while Daud’s fingers work inside him. He keeps whining, gasping, cries out when Daud tugs at his hole to press another finger into him.

“Come on, Daud. You owe me, don’t you?” Corvo looks over his shoulder, eyes sharp even as his face is slack with pleasure.

“I won’t hurt you again. You only need a little more.”

“I don’t want a little more, I want-”

“Yeah, yeah, you want a lot more. They all say the same thing.” Daud pulls his fingers out, reaches for the bottle again. “Lay him down.”

Emily coaxes her father onto his front, She sits on her knees beside him, watching curiously as Daud’s rubs the oil over himself. She gets close, places a hand on Corvo’s back.

“Watch, Emily. If you want to do this sometime.”

She leans in, paws at Corvo’s ass for a better view as Daud lines himself up. They watch as he sinks into Corvo, held open and vulnerable by Emily’s small hands. Corvo breathes shakily as Daud’s pale hips come to rest against his rear.

“How’s that?” Daud asks, leans forward over his back. “I’ve never taken such an old man’s virginity before.”

“Shut up.”

”You’re still speaking? You always were so impressively strong.” Daud presses kisses over the back of his neck, patiently says still while he relaxes.

Emily lays beside them, her hand idling down between her legs as she watches him start to move. He rolls his hips shallowly, doing little more than pressing himself into Corvo.

“Come on, come on.” Corvo murmurs, digs his knees into the bed to squirm back against him.

“Shush, Father. Let Daud do as he will, as he needs to to make it good.” Emily strokes his hair. “Remember how gentle you were with me.”

“Emily.” Corvo reaches for her hand, clings on for comfort as he starts to move more.

Daud drags his cock back until Corvo’s hole gapes around the slimmer head. And then he pushes back in, steady and sure as he seats himself. He keeps himself closes to Corvo’s back but finds his eyes straying to his daughter.

“Do you think he can come like this?” He asks Emily.

She tilts Corvo’s face towards her own, looks into his eyes. “I believe so.”

“My dear Corvo, of course you can.”

Corvo colours at his use of the Outsider’s familiar name for him.

“It’s just like you to be good at this. I bet you're good at fucking too, can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

Corvo comes, tenses so much that even in the haze of his own orgasm Daud fears losing his cock. Beside them Emily arches breathlessly, grasps her father’s hand as tightly as he holds hers.

“Alright, deep breaths now.” Daud rubs his back as he pulls out, lingers to watch the first traces of his come seep out. He gets up, heads for the bathroom to wash his hands and cock.

“You can stay, if you like.” Emily’s sat up, guiding Corvo to roll over.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She tucks herself into his side, her head on his chest and a leg cocked over his. Daud can see where he’d been between her legs, and he thinks of his come dripping out of her like it does from Corvo.

“If you stay, we can get right back into things in the morning.” She yawns, drags the discarded blanket over her and her already snoring lover.

“I’ll be back to wake you at dawn.”

“Bring breakfast.”

“Yes, my empress.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please note corvo masturbates to the thought of emily but i don't specifically mention how old she is at the time  
> Otherwise lingerie, prostitution kink, brief smoking

And I keep thinking of lingering effects from the golden cat re lingerie... Emily spends her private time done up like a prostitute and corvo is getting more and more uncomfortable as he watches her prance around in her heels and long gloves, twirling her necklace around and he keeps thinking of how the beads would clack together when he fucks her

o!! i was just talking to the gf about..... nasty stuff re emily at the golden cat lol   
o m g emily dressing as a prostitute i’m crying and also corvo is crying bc “what happened to my baby girl” but also “she’s super fucking hot”

Maybe she starts it when she's younger but they've been careful she doesn't see any actual sex so emily thinks it's all drinks and smoking and laughing at their jokes and later she discovers what prostitutes actually do so she reenacts the whole scenario for corvo

Also I'm thinking she wears a bunch of bangles and corvo 'borrows' them so he can jerk off and clatter the bangles together so it sounds like em. And she probably wears jessamine’s clothes and corvo's just super conflicted

what about emily giving corvo a lapdance in her pretty lingerie.... i am living

also yes all of that is Good   
and corvo would feel so awful if she wore jessamine’s clothing but also kinda horribly turned on???

* * *

 

“They were so pretty, Corvo! All the feathers and sparkles and sometimes they'd give me one of their bangles!” Emily holds up her wrist, clattering with old bangles, their precious plating rubbed thin. 

He'll get her a new set, he thinks.

“There were a bunch of old clothes in one of the crates in my room. Full of really nice bras. I want a bra.”

Corvo keeps looking at the newspaper. “You don't need one yet.”

“Maybe I could get one of the ones the men wore.”

“You don’t need one.”

Emily scowls.

 

The next day Corvo can’t find her. She’s not in his room, her old room, the kitchens, or anywhere else she liked to hide. Finally he checks Jessamine’s room.

“Corvo? Is that you?”

“What are you doing in here?” He steps inside and closes the door.

“I’m playing dress up!” She shouts from the closet.

Okay, he thinks, maybe it’ll help her grieve.

“Sit on the sofa, I’ll be right out.”

Corvo does as asked. “What are you doing with whiskey and cigars?”

“It’s important.”

“Uh-huh.”

He waits, activates Dark Vision so he can watch through the wall. For safety reasons, of course. Emily giggles delightedly, and he suddenly fears they may have left some extracurricular items in the wardrobe.

“Get ready!” Emily sticks a leg out of the door. There’s a flourish of a scarf, and she steps out.

She’s wearing a pair of knee socks. They’re pulled high like stockings and the reinforced heel sits halfway up her calf. She’s found an old vest, which hangs low enough to cover her knickers. Her own opera gloves are layered with bangles and beaded bracelets and they jingle as she twirls.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, I do. What, uh, what game are we playing exactly?”

“The Golden Cat!” Emily skips over, hops onto his lap.

“Oh! And that entails?”

She giggles, covers her mouth delicately. She takes a cigar from the table and holds it up to his mouth. Corvo takes it silently.

“Corvo, You’re a grown man, you know all about it.” Emily picks up the heavy lighter, sticks out her tongue for concentration as she flicks it open.

He lights the cigar.

“Lean back, relax.” She pushes at his chest. “Relaaax.”

Corvo leans stiffly against the back of the sofa. She wraps an arm around his shoulders, puts her little hand on his chest.

“You know, you’re supposed to talk.” Emily swings her leg.

“About what?”

“Your day, the rat plague...music? Whatever you like. And you should put your arm here.” She takes his arm, wraps it around her to put his hand on her thigh. “Would you like a drink?”

“No, no thank you. Let’s just sit, yeah?”

“Okay, Corvo.”

He buys her new bangles.

 

Corvo is glad, he thinks, when she outgrows the game. He keeps the old bangles though.

One day he puts them on. Shakes his wrist to hear them clank together. Corvo checks his door is locked, and sits at his desk. He undoes his trousers, pulls out his cock. At first he touches him too slowly for the bangles to move, so he ups the pace, let's his head rest against the back of his chair. 

Corvo thinks of his daughter on his knee, leaning against his chest with an arm around his neck, stroking his cock with uncertain movements. He comes thinking about it, about Emily tucked sweetly into his side as she touches him. He feels sick when he opens his eyes. But he keeps the bracelets. 

 

Corvo can't find her. The next day Corvo can’t find her. She’s not in their room, the safe room, the kitchens, or anywhere else she liked to hide from her duties. Finally he checks Jessamine’s room.

“Emily?”

She peers around the door of the closet. Her shoulder is bare. An audiograph is playing, an old, worn punch card that Jessamine had liked. 

“Father! You always have such good timing. Sit down.”

“Em, aren't you a little old too play the golden cat?” Corvo sits down anyway. 

He lights himself a cigar, relaxes back into the cushions. It's been a decade since they've played but she has him well trained. He watches through the wall, watches Emily twist to look at herself in the mirror.

“Are you ready for me, Lord Corvo?”

He feels dread setting in. Emily knows, somehow, and he can't even anticipate what she's going to do to punish him for this. He sits up awkwardly, presses his knees together as he tries to will away his traitorous fledging erection. 

“Lord Corvo?” Emily asks again, voice strict. 

“I'm ready.”

Emily steps out. On one wrist she wears the old bangles, pinched from his room, and on the other she wears the newer ones he'd brought her.

“What-what are you doing?”

“It's occurred to me that something rather important was missing the last time we played the golden cat.” She walks towards him, confident on her heels, hips swaying.

Corvo tries to keep his eyes on her feet. But they rise up her legs, pale skin made whiter by stockings, the straps passing above her lacy underwear to the belt around her narrow waist. Emily is wearing long beaded necklaces, twirling one around her finger. She waits for his eyes to keep moving, up over the sheer material. Emily is wearing what was his favourite set from Jessamine’s wardrobe, the material thin enough to show at hint of colour between her thighs and at her nipples. She waggles her fingers in a little wave when Corvo mets her eyes.

“Em, we can't.”

“We can.”

“We shouldn't.”

“Says who?”

“I do.”

She nudges his knees apart so she can stand between his legs. Bending down, she takes the cigar from his lips and puts it between her own, letting her lungs inflate with the smoke. Emily breathes the smoke out over him, watchful of his chest rising as he inhales her breath. 

“I should listen to my father, of course.” She sits on his knee, casually brushes her chest against his cheek as she puts her arm around his shoulders. “But I'm the empress, and I can do what I want. And what I want to do is you.”

One of her legs brushes between his, and Corvo feels his resolve crumble. Emily takes hold of his hair, guides him to look up at her. She's carefully applied makeup around her eyes and her lips are pink.

“Emily…”

She takes another drag, and as she lowers the cigar he sees the pink ring her lips have left on the paper. Emily pulls at his chin until he opens his mouth and kisses him, let's him inhale the air straight from her body. She thumbs at the little pink smudge she's left on him. 

“I love you.”

“Em…”

“Let me do this for you, Father.” Emily says softly. 

She stands up, stubs the cigar out. And then she sets her knee on the sofa, holds onto his shoulders as she lifts her thigh over his. 

“Keep your hands here.” She puts his hands on her hips.

Emily puts her hands on his shoulders and lowers herself onto his lap. She makes a little sound of surprise.

“Is that… For me?”

Corvo closes his eyes. 

“What a thoughtful gift.” She rubs herself against him, tilts her hips and spreads her thighs until she can rub the crotch of underwear over him. She pushes his head back, starts to leave little pink kisses over his neck. 

“Emily,” He tries again. “this is wrong.”

“I love you, and I know you love me. Don't you?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then show me.”

Corvo sighs. But he opens his eyes. 

“Don't you think I look pretty?” There's a little crease between her brows as she looks down, worried.

“You look beautiful.” He feels himself grow harder at the admission, brushes his thumbs over the little bit of skin he's allowed. 

“Do you like these?”

He raises a hand, expecting to be pushed away. But Emily lets him tuck a finger beneath her bra strap, pings it against her skin. 

“It's nice.” Corvo says, trying to sound casual. “I don't think it's quite your colour though.”

“Oh? What do you think my colour is?”

His hand slides round to the small of her back, guides her hips down harder onto him. 

“I'm not sure. We'll have to try them all.”

“All of them?”

“Every colour, every material in the Isles.”

She grins.

“I love you.” Corvo says. 

Emily kisses him, winds her arms around his neck. 

“Em, your makeup.” He can feel the stickiness smeared over him already.

“It doesn't matter.”

“But you looked so pretty.”

She slips her tongue into his mouth to quieten him. Corvo's stomach tightens and he has to pin her hips against his stomach. 

“Father?”

“It's okay, I-”

“Did I make you come?”

He sighs, presses his face into her chest. “Not yet, love.”

“I want to.”

“Em, Emily, can I…?” Corvo doesn't finish, lowers her back onto his crotch.

“You'd fuck me?”

“I'd do anything you want.”

Emily smiles softly at him, touches his face. “I'll hold you to that. But for now take me to bed.”

Guilt still twists in his stomach, but he can't find the strength to care. He scoops her against his chest, grins when she giggles. Corvo sets her down, distracts her with a trail of little kisses down her stomach to pull away. Emily props herself up on an elbow to watch as he starts to unbutton his jacket. He looks away, suddenly unsure of his figure.

“You need help? Allow me, Lord Corvo.” She moves to the edge of the bed, the silk of her underwear sliding easily over the sheets.

He lets her undo his jacket, his shirt, leaves pale pink lip prints over his collarbones. Emily pulls his trousers down off his hips and backs off to let him step out.

“Have you done this before?”

She tucks her hair back, shakes her head.

“I'm surprised.” Corvo climbs onto the bed. “You have plenty of suitors.”

“They aren't you.”

“You always were a daddy's girl.”

He hooks his finger through the seat of her knickers, the back of his finger brushing against her wetness. He pulls, and they catch on her stocking clips.

“Shit. I knew I should have done it the other way.”

“Language.” He says automatically.

“Fuck off.” 

Corvo rolls his eyes. “Do you want me to take these off?” He asks, plucks at the elastic that holds them up.

She purses her lips. “Is there a way around it?”

“There is.”

“Then do it.”

She’s always been demanding of him, and he’s always been happy to indulge her. Corvo pulls her underwear to the side.

“Hold these out of the way for me.”

He waits until she does before moving. He touches her, briefly, just to check she can take him.

“Alright, love. Tell me if you need me to slow down, to stop, anything you want.” He touches their noses together, a delicate touch that echoes the way the head of his cock brushes her entrance as he looms over her. 

“You’re sweet.”

“Em, promise.”

“I promise.”

Corvo starts to push. She closes her eyes, mouth just open and panting as he breaches her. Emily shifts, spreads her legs a little wider, pulls the fabric further out of the way.

“Come on, Father.”

His hips jerk forward and she moans softly.

“You feel so hard.” Emily's other hand touches where they're joined, where her cunt stretches to take him.

Corvo preens at her tone, at the knowledge it's him making her feel good, even as the back of his brain screams for him to leave. He ignores it, sinks the rest of his cock into her as she squirms beneath him. They spend a moment with their faces pressed together before Corvo pulls back to look at her. 

“How does that feel?”

“Good.”

“You're sure?”

Emily puts her hand to the back of his neck. “What do I need to say to convince you?”

He lets her pull him in for a quick kiss. “I just don't want to hurt you.”

“Can't you feel how wet I am? The only pain you're causing me is by not fucking me.”

“That's a cheap trick.”

“Well is it going to work?”

“Yep.” Corvo starts to move, works just a little of his cock in and out to keep her full. She really is wet, and lust is beginning to cloud his head. 

This time he listens, settles into a faster rhythm that makes her bracelets clash and jangle.

“Father…” She moans, her legs tightening around him. 

Emily's fingers are slipping from her underwear and he pauses. 

“Just a second, Emily.” Corvo pulls out, hops of the bed to grab his sword from his trousers. “Stay still, okay?”

She's too distracted by his cock, glistening with her slick. Slowing time, he tugs the damp seat of her panties away from her body. The blade cuts easily through the fabric. He cuts the side and pulls the fabric away, leaving her cunt bare for him. Time catches up and she's staring at him.

“Sorry, I should have asked, I-”

Emily pulls him back in by his hair, guides him into her with both hands on his ass. The smooth material of her stockings slips against his body so Corvo hooks an arm beneath her knee, pushes it back against the bed. She curses, digs her nails in as she hauls him against her. 

“By the Outsider, you feel incredible.”

“Let's not bring him into this.”

“Jealous?”

Corvo snarls. He swears she clenches around him excitedly but the thought is lost as she urges him faster. 

“Come on, Father, come inside me.”

“Really?”

She nods, cheek brushing against his and a hand moving to touch herself. 

“You're perfect.”

“You are.”

“You are.”

They echo it between them, mumbling it into their mouths as they kiss. Emily falls silent, eyes glazed and panting as she tightens around him.

“That's it. Come for me.”

She cries out and clenches so hard he can't help but come inside her. They curl together until their breath evens out, until his cock slips out and leaves her gaping in its wake. 

“Father.” She sighs when he rolls them over, lets her rest upon his chest.

He's already resigned himself to the sticky mess she'll make on his thigh when his come starts to drip out. 

He clears his throat. “You make a very nice prostitute.”

“Anything you'd recommend for next time, Lord Corvo?”

He turns her to face him, brushes his thumb over the pink cosmetic smeared over the lower half of her face. 

“I might have an idea.”


End file.
